The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the present invention relate to a buffering device.
A buffering device can be used for buffering semi-finished products between apparatus which have temporarily different machining speeds, for example. A disadvantage of a known buffering device is that it is a rather complex system.